E agora, meu amor?
by Chibi Chibi - SMS
Summary: Darien parte deixando Serena solitária e em um momento de fraqueza Serena deixase levar pelos encantos de Seya. Mas o que vai acontecer quando tudo que você considera impossível acontece?
1. Chapter 1

Bem gente, eu já escrevi umas fics antes mas nenhuma ficou grande coisa, espero que gostem dessa e eu espero terminá-la logo. bjs

Amanhece em Tókio e na casa da família Tsukino alguém já está acordada há muito tempo.  
- Serena, o sol mal saiu e você já está acordada? Está doente?  
- Ai Lua, resolvi acordar cedo hoje, só isso.  
- Mas hoje é sábado!  
- Eu sei, eu sei.  
- Então o que há?  
- Lua, eu não consegui dormir a noite inteira.  
Lua abre bem os olhos, boceja e percebe que os olhos de Serena estavam vermelhos, mas não estavam vermelhos pela falta de sono.  
- Ela estava chorando - pensou Lua - Serena, algum problema?  
- Todos Lua, hoje meu querido Darien vai para a Inglaterra e vai me deixar aqui.  
- Ai Serena, essa história novamente? Chega, ele só vai ficar lá por um mês.  
- Um mês é muito tempo.  
- Eu sei que quando a gente gosta de alguém um mês é uma eternidade, mas você vai ver, ele vai voltar logo.  
- Shuif, eu vou morrer de saudades.  
- Saudade é uma coisa boa, isso prova que você gosta muito do Darien.  
- É, você tem razão.  
- Pois bem, agora que você já está em pé mesmo, por que você não me prepara um pires de leite?  
- O que? nada disso, eu vou é dormir!  
- QUE? Serena! você deveria é ir visitar o Darien para aproveitar uns últimos minutos juntos.  
- Você acha?  
- Mas é claro.  
- Tudo bem, eu vou me trocar e ir passar o dia com meu querido Darien.  
- E aproveita e prepara o meu leite.  
- Ai Lua, mas você é uma figura viu.  
- Nhai - diz Lua lambendo a pata.

No apartamento de Darien - E então Darien? Pronto para ir pra Inglaterra?  
- Mais ou menos Kendi, eu não sei se aguento ficar um mês longe da Serena.  
- Ai, mas que coisa. Eu não aguento mais você falando dessa menina, um mês vai passar voando.  
Alguém bate na porta.  
- Já vai.  
- Darien, meu amor! - diz Serena abraçando-o - Serena, o que faz aqui?  
- Eu vim passar o dia com você, por que, você não gostou?  
- É lógico que sim, eu só não esperava ver você aqui, especialmente essa hora.  
- Quem é aquele, Darien?  
- Ah, desculpe, Serena, esse é o Kendi, ele vai jutno comigo para a Inglaterra. Kendi, essa é a minha namorada Serena.  
- Prazer. - dizem os dois apertando as mãos - Ah, agora vejo porque Darien reclamou tanto de ficar longe de você, com uma namorada assim eu também reclamaria.  
- Ai, obrigada - Serena fica vermelha.  
- Ei ei ei, olha o respeito hein Kendi.  
- Hahaha, calma Darien, foi um elogio.  
- Sei sei, olha lá hein Kendi!  
Os dois dão risada - Bem, já que vocês vão passar o dia juntos eu vou pro meu apartamento terminar de arrumar as coisas, aproveitem o dia.  
- Obrigado, até a noite Kendi.  
- Até Darien.  
Kendi sai e fecha a porta - Hum, agora você é todinho meu.  
- E então, aonde você quer ir?  
- Mas você não tem que arrumar as coisas?  
- Não, eu arrumei ontem, já está tudo pronto.  
- Organizado como sempre. Bem, que tal então nós irmos dar uma volta no parque e tomar um sorvete.  
- Ótimo, vamos então.  
Os dois vão ao parque e passam a tarde inteira juntos.

No parque - Bem, já é hora de voltarmos, o avião decola em 3 horas.  
- Então vamos.  
- Você quer que eu te deixe em casa Serena?  
- Por que, você não quer que eu vá ao aeroporto?  
- Claro que quero, mas sei lá, pensei que você quisesse ir pra casa.  
- É, se bem que eu acho que meus pais vão querer ir ao aeroporto também, e aposto que as meninas estão em casa me esperando.  
- Tudo bem, só não esqueça que o avião parte às 8.  
- Lógico que não vou esquecer.  
Darien leva Serena pra casa e volta para seu apartamento.

No aeroporto - Ai meninas, em qual portão o Darien está?  
- Serena, você não perguntou pra ele? - diz Rey um pouco irritada.  
- Não, eu esqueci.  
- Ai ai, Serena. Você é mesmo uma cabecinha de vento. Espera um pouco.  
Mina vai olhar no painel.  
- Portão 2C, vamos lá.  
elas vão até o portão.  
- Darien!  
- Serena! os dois se abraçam - Olá novamente Kendi.  
- Oi Serena. Vejo que trouxe umas amigas.  
- Meninas, quem é aquele amigo do Darien?  
Sussura Mina para as outras.  
- Não sei, mas que amigo hein! - diz Lita - Meninas, esse é um amigo do Darien, o Kendi.  
- Ooooi.. - dizem todas ao mesmo tempo - Olá. - responde ele meio sem graça -"Passageiros do vôo 267 para Inglaterra, favor dirigirem-se à sala de espera. Vôo 267 para Inglaterra, favor dirigir-se à sala de espera"  
- Bem, somos nós. Vamos Darien.  
- Já vou.  
Algumas lágrimas deslizam pelo rosto de Serena - Bem, te vejo em um mês meu amor.  
- Você vai sentir minha falta Darien?  
- É lógico que eu vou, eu rpometo que vou escrever sempre que tiver um tempo.  
- Tá bom, volta logo.  
Os dois se abraçam e se beijam - Tchau Darien. - falam as meninas todas juntas.  
- Tchau meninas.  
Os dois vão até a sala de espera.  
- Ai meninas, eu já estou morrendo de saudades, acho que eu vou chorar.  
- Ãh, Serena, você já está chorando. - diz Amy - Ai, que tristeza. - diz Serena chorando mais ainda - Ah Serena, calma, ele vai voltar logo, você vai ver.  
As quatro abraçam Serena.

Alguns dias depois na escola - Serena, você quer ir à doceria hoje depois da escola?  
- Ai Amy, não sei.  
- Ah Serena, pára com isso, se você ficar o dia todo, todos os dias se lamentando assim é lógico que o Darien vai demorar, você precisa se divertir com as amigas, aí o tempo passa rapidinho, você vai ver.  
- É, você tem razão Amy, vamos à doceria sim! e no fim de semana vocês poderiam dormir na minha casa, o que acha?  
- Ótima idéia, e assim a gente aproveita e estuda junta.  
- Ai Amy, você não muda mesmo.  
- Ôpa, será que eu ouvi doceria? nós podemos ir? - diz um jovem se aproximando com os outros dois amigos.  
- É claro Seya, as meninas vão adorar que vocês três vão junto. - diz Amy sorrindo - Então combinado, não vão esquecer de nós.  
- Pode deixar, até depois.  
- Até. - diz Seya se afastando junto com Taiki e Yaten.  
- Seya, que história é essa? A gente não tem ensaio não? - Relaxa Yaten, um docinho vai fazer bem pra vocês.  
- Mas ele não está preocupado com os doces não Seya, ele está preocupado porque a Mina vai estar lá.  
- O que? É verdade isso Yaten?  
- Fica quieto Taiki, não pense que eu não sei que você está de olho na Amy.  
- Ãh...ern...bem...não enche!  
- Hahaha, e vocês nem me contaram né? Belos amigos - O que é que tem Seya? A gente só é discreto.  
- É, não somos cachorrinhos babões que nem você é da Serena.  
- Cala a boca Yaten.  
- Os dois fiquem quietos, olha a professora aí.

Mais tarde, na doceria.  
- Oi Rey, já chegou?  
- É, o professor da última aula deixou a gente sair mais cedo.  
- A gente trouxe os Seya, o Taiki e o Yaten tá?  
- Ah, tudo bem. - Rei abre um sorriso.  
- Bem, então vamos pedir os doces.  
Todos pedem o que querem e ficam conversando.  
- E então meninas, como foi a aula hoje?  
- Péssima, aquele professor de biologia é um palerma Todos conversam enqaunto Serena fica quieta.  
- Ei bombom, por que você está tão quieta?  
- Por nada Seya.  
- Vamos, pode falar, o que aconteceu?  
- O Darien viajou, por isso ela está toda pra baixo assim. - diz Rei - Ah! - Seya abre um sorriso.  
- Não é só isso, é que até agora ele não me escreveu.  
- Serena, você sabe que ele não foi pra se divertir, ele foi trabalhar, ele avisou que não teria tempo. - fala Amy passando a mão na cabeça de Serena.  
- E além disso, uma carta pode demorar um pouquinho pra chegar da Inglaterra, e se você for pensar no pior, a carta pode ter se perdido por aí, você sabe como são os correios.  
- É, acho que sim.  
- Bem, então pra animar o que vocês acham de irmos todos juntos ao shopping neste fim de semana?  
- Seya, neste fim de semana?  
- Yaten, você precisa relaxar e aprender a se divertir com os amigos. E então, que tal?  
- Claro, vamos todos juntos. - diz Mina toda feliz.  
- E então bombom, você vai?  
- Ai, não sei...Acho que eu vou, vai.  
- Combinado então, até amanhã meninas. Desculpem mas nós temos que ir.  
- Tudo bem, até amanhã.  
Os três vão embora - Seya, só porque o namorado da Serena viajou não significa que ela vai querer você.  
- Ah, você que pensa Taiki, meu amigo, espere só para ver.

De volta à doceria - Ai Serena, você precisa se alegrar, o Darien vai escrever logo, você vai ver.  
- Espero que sim.

Não percam o próximo capítulo, as coisas ainda vão esquentar muito 


	2. Chapter 2

Na casa da família Tsukino Serena se arruma para sair com as amigas - Hum, aonde você vai toda arrumada Serena?  
- Vou ao shopping com as meninas mãe.  
- Que bom, é ótimo que você saia para se divertir com suas amigas.  
- Bem, já vou indo, tchau mãe.  
- Tchau filha, divirta-se.

No shopping - Olá meninas.  
- Oi Serena.  
- Caham, e nós você não cumprimenta?  
- Ah, desculpem, é o costume. Oi meninos - Olá.  
- Então, que filme vocês querem ver?  
- Pra mim tanto faz Lita, contanto que não seja desses filmes que todo mundo morre.  
Depois de um tempo eles decidem que flme vão ver e compram os ingressos.  
- Bem, ainda falta 1 hora pro filme começar, vamos andar um pouco.  
Durante o passeio pelo shopping Yaten tenta conversar um pouco com Mina, Taiki e Amy falam os livros que gostam e Seya tenta se aproximar de Serena.  
- E então bombom, seu namorado já escreveu alguma carta?  
- Não, ainda não.  
- Puxa vida, que namorado mais desnaturado. Se fosse eu, escreveria todo dia.  
- É, mas ele anda muito ocupado.  
- Com trabalho?  
- Claro, com o que mais ele andaria ocupado?  
- Bem, sei lá né, vai saber.  
Rey dá um beliscão em Seya.  
- Ai!  
- O que foi Seya?  
- nada, nada - Seya Kou, pára de envenenar a cabecinha da Serena. - Rey sussura - Eu só estava comentando.  
- Pois não comente - Bem pessoal, o filme já vai começar, vamos. - diz Lita cortando a conversa de todo mundo.  
Depois do filme - Bombom, eu percebi que você ainda está um pouco pra baixo. Então eu vou te animar, semana que vem vai ter uma festa em uma gravadora, você não quer ir comigo?  
- Ai Seya, eu não sei.  
- Ah, vamos, vai ser legal.  
- Mas eu nem tenho roupa e.  
- Isso não é problema, a gente compra.  
- A gente?  
- bem...você entende né...é que...roupa não é problema, só isso.  
- Ai Seya, eu não sei se eu posso.  
- Não pode ou não quer?  
- Os dois.  
- Vai ser legal, eu prometo, vamos, por favor.  
- Ai, tá bom. Mas eu já disse que não tenho.  
- Não se preocupe, eu cuido disso.  
Ele dá um beijo no rosto de Serena e vai embora.

No dia anterior à festa A campainha toca na casa da família Tsukino Ninguém abre. A camapainha toca novamente.  
- Ai que saco, odeio ficar sozinha em casa, tenho que abrir a porta atender o telefone.  
Serena abre a porta - Seya? o que você está fazendo aqui?  
- Bem, você disse que não tinha um vestido para usar na festa então eu estou te dando um.  
- O que? Como assim, eu não posso...eu.  
- Vai, deixa de ser boba, toma. Por que você não experimenta?  
- Ai Seya, eu não sei se.  
- Eu posso entrar, daí eu vejo como ficou o vestido, se não ficar bom eu compro outro.  
- Mas Seya.  
- Ora, seus pais não vão ligar se eu entrar só um pouquinho vão?  
- É que meus pais saíram e.  
- Que bom, assim eu não incomodo ninguém. - ele vai entrando - Seu quarto é lá em cima?  
- Hum, atrevido.  
- O que?  
- Nada.  
Seya vai subindo e Serena vai atrás.  
- Espera aqui, já que você já entrou eu vou provar esse vestido. Não sai do corredor!  
- Sim senhora.

Dentro do quarto de Serena -Ai, por que eu disse que ia? Agora ele está no corredor da minha casa esperando para me ver em um vestido. Como eu sou burra. - Serena sussura para si mesma enquanto coloca o vestido.  
- Falando sozinha Serena?  
- É Lua, me meti em uma enrascada.  
- O que você aprontou dessa vez?  
- Nada Lua, nada. Você consegue fechar o zíper so vestido?  
- Serena, você tá de brincadeira? Como eu vou fechar um zíper com as minhas patas?  
- Ai, desculpe...Droga, vou ter que pedir pro Seya fechar.  
Serena abre a porta. Quando Seya olha para Serena com o vestido ele fica paralisado. O vestido era realmente bonito, era preto brilhante, com alças finas, um decote nada vulgar, mas bonito e as costas eram um pouco baixas, longo até os pés.  
- Uau bombom, esse vestido ficou ótimo em você.  
- É, é...pare com isso e feche o zíper pra mim.  
Serena virou de costas e puxou seu cabelo pra frente. Seya apenas olhava pensando.  
- Seya! Anda logo, fecha esse zíper.  
- Ah, claro. Desculpe.  
Ele vai subindo o zíper aos poucos, o mais vagarosamente possível. Em alguns momentos ele tocava "acidentalmente" as costas de Serena.  
- Puxa, a bombom tem a pele lisinha  
- Nossa, as mãos do Seya são bem macias  
- Pronto.  
- É, acho que serviu direitinho. Como sabia o meu tamanho?  
- Ah, foi sorte.  
- Bem...obrigada pelo vestido, te vejo amanhã.  
Serena acompanha Seya até a porta ainda com o vestido.  
- Até amanhã Seya.  
- Até, eu venho te buscar às 9.  
- Combinado.  
- Espera, falta alguma coisa em você.  
- É, pra festa eu vou prender o cabelo, me maquiar e com certeza não vou descalça.  
- Não, não é isso. Por falar nisso, você tem um cabelereiro, maquiador e tem sandálias?  
- É claro que não, quer dizer, eu tenho um par de sandálias que eu ganhei no Natal passado, mas eu mesma faço a maquiagem e prendo o cabelo.  
- Certo, certo. Bem até amanhã.  
- Tchau Seya.  
Serena fecha a porta e fica enconstada nela por alguns minutos.  
- Puxa, o Seya tem um ótimo gosto para vestidos 


End file.
